The Golden Spear
The Golden Spear is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of DuckTales 2017, a television cartoon episode. It features the versions of Della Duck, Scrooge McDuck, , Webby Vanderquack and Zeus, as well as Storkules, Lieutenant Penumbra, General Lunaris, and, in their debuts, Gibbous, Zenith, Palus, the Mythical Goat and the Necronomicassette Zombies. General Meridian, Hermes, the Beagle Boys, Toth-Ra and the Gilded Man are mentioned. Description The endless adventures, scrapes and assorted hijinks that have made up Donald Duck's life since he came back to McDuck Manor is beginning to wear the duck thin, and a particularly busy day involving zombies, mythical goats and Greek deities doesn't help matters! Meanwhile, on the Moon, Della Duck nears the completion of the repairs on her ship, but will the Moonlanders let her go that easily? References * A Moon Scorpion is seen. * The Necronomicassette is a crused videotape which, when played, summons an army of supernatural zombies, apparently out of nowhere. * The Junior Woodchucks' Guidebook contains the arcane words which can be used to return the Zombies to where they came from, “AKTU PARANAM NECKTIE”. * The Sandals of Hermes were, up until the events of the episode, stored in Storkules's chest, Hermes being apparently no longer around. Putting them on is enough to make one officially the Messenger of the Gods and a member of the Greco-Roman Pantheon, as Dewey Duck finds out firsthand. * Della Duck once fought the Beagle Boys, stopping them from robbing a bank by tying them to the rafters of it. * The Mythical Goat originates from Goatoom, a “netherworld of treasures untold and petulant Orcs” where “the law of Man does not apply”. Continuity * The following episode, Nothing Can Stop Della Duck (2019), picks up where this one left off, showing the consequences of Della Duck's return. * Della mentions "conquering Mount Neverrest and finding the Lost Pyramid of Toth-Ra" among the adventures she would like to have with her kids, unaware that they did those very things alongside Scrooge McDuck in her absence, in the episodes The Impossible Summit of Mount Neverrest (2017) and The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra (2017) respectively. * Della's mention of the Gilded Man among the stories she tells to the Moonlanders foreshadows his return in Nothing Can Stop Della Duck (2019). Behind the scenes The Golden Spear was released on the 10th of May, 2019. The Necronomicassette subplot is a reference to the Evil Dead cult horror series, where similar zombies are summoned by reading from the Necronomicon, a tome of eldritch lore. Much like the films' protagnist Ash, Donald ends up fighting off the monsters with a chainsaw. fr:La lance dorée Category:Stories Category:Films Category:Cartoons Category:Bob Snow stories Category:Jason Zurek stories Category:2019 stories Category:2017 Continuum Category:DuckTales 2017 episodes Category:2017 Della Duck stories Category:2017 Dewey Duck stories Category:2017 Huey Duck stories Category:2017 Louie Duck stories Category:2017 Donald Duck stories Category:2017 Scrooge McDuck stories Category:General Lunaris stories Category:Lieutenant Penumbra stories Category:Toth-Ra stories Category:2017 Beagle Boys stories Category:2017 Gilded Man stories Category:2017 Zeus stories Category:Storkules stories Category:General Meridian stories Category:Necronomicassette Zombies stories Category:Mythical Goat stories Category:Palus stories Category:2017 Webby stories Category:2017 Hermes stories Category:Gibbous stories Category:Zenith stories